What If?
by ughIcantthinkofausername
Summary: Have you ever watched Ninjago and wondered, "What if this had happened instead?" Find out here, at "What if?" Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Rating may change depending on which situations I end up writing. Any genre could pop up, from humor to tragedy. I guarantee the rating won't go higher than "T." Please R&R! (I don't own Ninjago or any associated characters, logos etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is only an author's note, though chapter one should be up soon. **

**In this story, I will take moments from the show and look at what would have happened if they went differently. Some ideas I have so far include:**

**What if Kai hadn't saved Lloyd?**

**What if Zane hadn't found his memory switch by the time he found his father?**

**What if Jay hadn't turned into a snake in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy?" Or what if he had completely transformed? (Better than it sounds, trust me on this one)**

**But I do need more ideas, and feedback on these ones. Please, if you've ever watched Ninjago and wondered, "What if - ?" than send me your ideas right away. Suggestions are greatly appreciated, and virtual cake to all of you for reading!**


	2. Story 1 Chapter 1

Dr. Julien smiled as he watched his son playing with his old toy car, but he quickly returned to his work. If everything went well, Zane would soon have something new to play with, or rather, someone.

A falcon, yes, his new pet would take the form of a falcon. Such a quiet, unassuming creature would suit his son, Dr. Julien thought as he drew up the first sketches of the new plans. Yes, a bird would be the perfect companion. He knew his son had always been fascinated with all sorts of flying creatures: the local butterflies had even grown comfortable with letting Zane hold them. And with this new friend, Zane would have someone to play with when his father was busy.

Of course, Dr. Julien wished that Zane could interact with other boys his age more. He had tried sending his son school, but every day Zane had come home crying. The other boys had called him "weird," and laughed at him. The old tinkerer sighed. At least now, Zane will have a friend, whatever species that friend was.

But he wouldn't. For, once the inventor had drawn up half of the plans for the bird, and walked off to finish cooking dinner, the door blew open, and the plans blew out into the snow.

Dr. Julien was devastated when he got back. He knew he could never remember all his work. And when one project failed, he had a policy of just moving on to the next. Though he meant to build Zane a new companion, he never began to draw up the new plans.

Looking back on it now, he regrets it to this very day, as he sits in his cell on the lonely island he now calls home, hoping that, though he is alone and his memories forgotten, somehow his son is getting along well, and that, somehow, he would find him.

Episode 2: Home

Zane's POV

It took longer than usual to clean up after dinner, thanks to my brothers' little outburst. I finally finish, and take the trash bag out to the front step to be removed in the morning. It was Jay's turn to clean up tonight, but volunteering gave me time to think, and to be by myself. I look up at the stars and sigh.

Why do my brothers have to be like this? But I'm sure it's just something normal to them, even Sensei Wu joined in, and he would never do something to insult me, or any of us for that matter. It's just that sometimes the things they do make me feel like . . . like an outcast. I know they don't mean to. But from day one, I've been the weird one. The looks Cole and Jay gave me when they heard that Sensei found me at the bottom of a frozen lake were bad enough. And then when I was introduced to Kai, the first thing he did was to make a joke at my expense. "I sense someone around here takes things a little to seriously" – I still don't see what's so funny about it. Of course, I never do.

Am I doing something wrong? I heard what the others said today, even if they think I didn't. "Sensei, Zane's . . . weird." Is this my fault? I'd do anything for them to see me as . . . well, not "weird." Do they see me as their brother, as I see them?

I let my gaze wander down to the thousand steps in front of me. I've gone up and down them so many times, double-checking my count each time just to see if it's really 1,000. Of course, it is, 1,000 precisely. I decide to count them one more time, to be sure. I could use a walk right now, I'm sure the others won't mind. If I'm quick, they might not even notice I'm gone. After one quick glance back inside, I head for the forest. A quick walk always clears my thoughts, maybe I'll figure out what to do about my current situation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I turn to return to the monastery with higher spirits. I was right, that walk was just what I needed. And while I may not have an answer to my current problem. I'm certainly feeling much more focused and calm. Sadly, this only last for a few minutes before Kai runs up to me.

"Dude, where _were_ you?!"

"I am sorry, I just wanted to go for a walk, I didn't think you'd mind . . ."

Kai doesn't even listen. "Don't you see what you did?" I shake my head, confused and slightly taken aback. Have I done something wrong again? "Well then look up, genius."

I look towards the top of the mountain and see . . . nothing. Absolutely nothing. What happened when I was gone? "But . . . where is the monastery?"

"WHERE'S THE MONASTERY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHERE'S THE MONASTERY?! DO YOU THINK IT GREW LEGS AND LEFT?!"

"I don't know what you – "

"They burned it down, Zane! Those stupid snakes burned it to the ground! We thought you DIED, Zane! And where were you? OUT ON SOME STUPID HAPPY LITTLE WALK!"

Sensei yells, "Kai! Calm down! There's no way he could have known. You should just be happy that your brother is alive!"

Jay suddenly walks up to join Kai. "But you could have known, couldn't you? Isn't that what your Sixth Sense thing is for?"

Funny, I was sure I'd explained this to Jay. "It doesn't work that way, Jay. I can't just choose what to sense or not."

Kai screams, "Then how _does_ it work, Zane? Did it tell you to go wander off and let us think you were dead?"

Sensei raises his voice once more. "Stop! This is no way to treat your brother."

Instead of Kai and Jay stopping, Cole joins in. "No, Sensei, they're right. Besides, if Zane was there none of this would have happened!"

I can't believe Cole is saying this. "What are you talking about?"

"You should know what I'm talking about. You could've sensed the Serpentine coming!"

"You already know I could not – "

"Oh yeah, and aren't you the ninja of ICE?" shouts Kai. "We sure could've used some WATER, to put out that FIRE." I can't believe my brothers would be so cruel. But what if they aren't being cruel? What if they're right? No, of course not. I'm not nearly well enough trained to put out a burning building.

But what if I was? What if I had sensed it? What if I had been able to stop the fire from spreading? "I'm sorry – "

"Well sorry isn't enough, Zane!

"Don't you get it? We lost our home! We have no place to live!"

"You made us lose EVERYTHING!"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turns towards Sensei, at last. But I'm too lost in my own thoughts to hear what he says.

They hate me. And whatever Sensei says, I doubt they will change their minds. I caused us to lose our home. Who knows where we will go now?

Who knows if they will want me to go with them?

And that's it. I'm decided. They won't want me here anymore, not after all the trouble I've caused. All they seem to do is complain about me, anyway. They'll be better off without me.

Sensei Wu appears to be wrapping up whatever he's saying. I have seconds before they turn around. I suppose he and Nya will see me, but I'm fast enough. And if I move in shadows, the others won't have to see me leave. I have a split second left.

I run.

Nya calls after me. The others turn around, confused. But the worst is Sensei. He says nothing, but the pain is written all over his face.

It's too late now. I guess he'll just have to find a new ninja of ice.


	3. A Letter to my Readers

**Guess what? I'm moving! So excited about the new house, it's really pretty and in a really nice neighbor hood. The problem is . . . you guys. **

**I have too much going on right now, and I'm way overextended. Between this move, finals, a school project, and a bunch of crap I'm going through with my friends right now, I'm going to need to put this story on an extended hiatus until further notice. This means I will not be accepting any more ideas, posting any new chapters, or writing any new stories until everything I'm doing now gets sorted out, and I have time.**

**I'm sorry, I know so many of you have reviewed this story asking for your idea to be published,a nd asking for more on this story. I will do my best to write all of the ideas that have been submitted and meet my guidelines, but only when I have time. I'm sorry, I have too much to do right now.**

**Until then, "Erased" is still going strong, this story just became a little to much to handle. I felt lie I was abandoning you guys. I guess I sorta still am, but at least now I hope you understand why.**

**Thank you all for being such wonderful readers, and I'll write as soon as I can.**

** - UghICan'tThinkOfAUsername**


End file.
